Fallout Love
by Dsears85
Summary: Eva learns her childhood bully loves her..and she just might love him back!
1. Chapter 1

Eva sit in her Dad's clinic waiting for him to buy her lie so she would not have to take that GOAT, well it wasn't so much that she thought she would fail, because that was impossible for there was no wrong answer it was just a test to place the younger generation in a forever job in the vault...like FOREVER! What if she got sanitation worker for the rest of her life. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to do what she was good at, Medicine like her Dad.

"Dad, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes far as I can tell you are perfectly healthy, so you have to take your GOAT!"

Well if she had to do this she was going to put it off as long as possible, and she knew exactly how to do that...ask about mom!

"Can you tell me more about mom?"

"Oh no young lady, no more stalling. Now go you'll do fine!"

Dang she hated how smart her dad was sometimes. She slowly made her way out of the clinic.

Then she heard it the voice that ran anger and some other deep stirring feeling in her stomic that she refused to put a word to because it felt to much like lust.

And it sounded like his friends were with him and they had Amata cornered...

"Hey Daddy's little girl, think your better than us cause your Daddy's the Overseer."

she lightly whispered under her breath...

"Butch...great just who i want to deal with now"

Then she steeped out into the hall...and there he was leaning against the wall..

Jees he was handsome. Jet black hair, chiseled features, olive skin, muscular shoulders and legs...stop staring...he's a jurk remember.

Just then he looked her way..grin going from ear to ear...

"Well..well if it isn't Doc's girl"

just then Wally looks over his shoulder all teeth like a shark...

"Nosebleed"

"What are you guys doing to Amata?"

Amata just gives her a pleeding look.

And Paul just stands there.

"None of your business Nosebleed, get lost" Butch blurted out but for some reason was avoiding looking at her. When she thought about it he had been doing that alot lately. Maybe he was growing tired of her. Which was kind of bothering her.Hed been picking on her since she could remember. Gum in her hair at 8, stealing her sweetroll at 10, tripping her at 13 and giving her a Noosebleed and her new nickname. Would feel weird if he stopped now.

Well she knew how to get to him was through his friends. So she walked a little to slow and enough hip shake to get Wally's eye. Everyone knew Wally was hard up for girl's her and Amata would catch him watching them. He didn't have much choice being related to the only other two girls his age Susie and Kristen.

His eyes snapped to her so fast she was suprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Hey Wally, what you doing?"

she said a little breathy

Wally tured a little red

"Were just messing with this chick, cause Butch said so."

there was her in.

"So your a follower, and Butch is the leader?"

"What, Butch ain't our leader."

Just then she leaned in close a put her hand on his arm and said it just loud enough for Butch to not hear...

"Well I heard you do...WHATEVER...he says."

When she looked over to make sure Butch was watching her, He had a look that she could only described as pure anger and a hint of something else..

Just then Wally snaped her back to him

"That's Bull, Wally's his own man! We're done here let's go Paul."

" Hey we're not done here till I say we're done." Butch replied

" Don't know who made you leader I say we're done." Wally fired back walking toward the classroom with Paul trailing behind.

Amata was stunned just standing there staring at her. She got her by the arm and started past Butch...when she felt a strong firm hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back...the shock of the heat of his firm grip made her release Amata. Amata just squicked not even a scream just a squick...and she was running to class..she just left her...

then she felt a worm breath on her ear that shot all kinds of fellings through her whole body...

" What the hell did you say to Wally?"

She spun her head around on him and locked her green eyes on his big baby blues...and then it hit her the smell of him...spicy aftershave, sweet hair gel, and hot cinnamon bubblegum...It was heavily.

The look in his eyes..She could of sworn it was pure jealousy...but... that was crazy he hated her. Maybe Dad had been right so many years ago when he worned her to be careful around Butch because boys do that to girls they like but think they can't have...she had to find out...

" Well lets just say the next movie night, I just might have a date."

The looks that crossed his face was amazing from shock to jealously to anger... she had her answer...

" You lier... Wally wouldn't touch a nerd... like you."

Just then Mr. Brotch cleared his throat.

"Butch...let her go."

Well guess Amata had went for help.

Butch let go and she huffed and swung her head so her long ponytail whipped him across the face.

Getting him back for all the years of picking was going to be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

Butch point of view...

There she walked out of her father's office...she was changing alot from the skinny kid she used to be...

Butch eyed her up and down before letting a smile cross his face...

"Well..well if it isn't Doc's girl"

And man was she ever pretty. Medium brown hair with slight red highlights pulled back in a long ponytail, bright green eyes, and a light spot of freckles across just her nose. That she had high in the air all the time like her and Amata where better than them. Then his eyes moved down, And man had she filled out in just the right spots... Boobs and hips...

"Nosebleed"

Butch hears Wally call out the nickname he gave her when he tripped her when she was 13, he never felt so bad he hadn't ment to make her bleed, but hed never let her know that.

"What are you guys doing to Amata?"

Her eyes locked with his...man where they green..

"None of your business Nosebleed, get lost"

He blurted out but he could not look at her any longer without thinking about backing her aginst the wall and kissing her...

His eyes snapped back to her now, what the hell was she doing. She was walking slow and shaking her ass...just then he seen Wally's head almost jerk off his shoulders watching her ass...He felt anger run all through him...

"Hey Wally, what you doing?"

she said as sexy as she could, was she flirting with him..?

Wally tured red like he liked it, that shit. Then he studdered out..

"Were just messing with this chick, cause Butch said so."

She started whispering so he couldn't hear her. Then she leaned in close a put her hand on his arm...She was touching that piece of shit. His whole body went rigid he liked Wally alright usually but for some reason right now he wanted to rip him apart...

Dear God he was losing his mind he didn't want anyone else touching her, even if he couldn't have her...

Then she looked up at him her eyes shinning with a look he couldn't quite understand, like she was looking for his reaction...

Just then he heard Wally...

"That's Bull, Wally's his own man! We're done here let's go Paul."

" Hey we're not done here till I say we're done."

" Don't know who made you leader I say we're done."

Wally snapped back at him while walking toward the classroom with Paul trailing behind. Always knew Paul was a damn trader...

Then she got Amata by the arm and just started walking past him, like he wasn't even there. That was it he grabbed her by her small wrist pulling her back almost against him. Amata just made a stupid sound and ran. Never thought she would be a trader like Paul, Oh well it was good left him alone to really tell her...

" What the hell did you say to Wally?"

Just then her head whipped to him locking eyes...She just took a deep whif like she was smelling him in...

But that was stupid she hated him, he knew she thought she was to good for him.

Then she opened that soft mouth and shocked him to the bone...

" Well lets just say the next movie night, I just might have a date."

That was all it took for him to know. He never felt so jealous in his life, ever wet dream he thought about her switched to her and Wally and he just wanted to kill him. He then realized he liked her and she would never like him.

But would Wally betray him like that...

" You lier... Wally wouldn't touch a nerd... like you."

She was about to answer when he head Mr. Brotch. Stupid teacher ruined everything...

"Butch...let her go."

Well guess Amata had went for help and hadn't betrayed her.

He let go and she huffed and swung her head so her long ponytail whipped him across the face...

Just then he got the smell of her strawberry shampoo. It smelled so good...

If he knew one thing he may never have her but neather would Wally. Even if he had to beat the shit out of his Best Friend...

New Tunnel Snake rule noone dates the nerds...


	3. Chapter 3

GOAT

Butch walked by Mr. Brotch and into the classroom. Great the only seat left was behind her...

" This day is just getting better and better...Butch Man."

He made his way over and sat down behind her. He could smell her hair again. Just then she turned her head just enough for him to see half of her face. What was she looking at..He followed her eyes.. Holy Shit she was eyeing Wally across the room, but he didn't see her. Butch felt sick like he was about to puke. When he looked back she was looking at him now smiling. Just then he heard Mr. Brotch...

"That means you Mr. Deloria."

"Sure thing Mr. Brotch."

He answered not really sure what he was even talking about. Then she handed him his test paper...

"Don't choke..."

She laughed. He just looked dumbfounded and she turned around. Before he could answer Brotch was starting the test.

After his test results he was sort of mad. To him a man was a barber not a hairdresser. Then he saw her walking out of class with Amata...

" I can't believe we both got what are Dad's do."

" I know right, I'll see you later. I got to go tell my Dad."

"Ok, bye Amata."

Just then she looked up and seen Butch leaning against the wall and watching her...

" Well hello, if it isn't our new vault hairdresser."

" Listen here Nosebleed, iam a barber not a hairdresser...don't forget it if you don't want to be shaved bald during your next cut."

He moved and pushed her to the wall by her shoulder and got close to her face now...

" And you stay away from Wally got it. Tunnel Snakes don't date nerds."

There it was again that smell that could only be described as Butch. It made her shiver with want. Along with the fact he was jealous. But Butch thought it was fear and backed away from her. Just then Wally walked out of class and Butch walked off after him leaving her to watch him go.

"Hey...Wally we need to talk."

"What do you want Butch."

"Stay the hell away from the nerds that is if you want to stay a Tunnel Snake."

"What...who the hell are you to tell me who I can like, I'll date Amata if I want."

"You listen here you..wait what..Amata?"

" Thats what this is about...Right. You found out about me asking Amata out. I told her if she said anything to Eva it would get around, but she said she could not keep it from her best friend."

Butch just looked at him. Not knowing what to do or say. He liked Amata not Nosebleed..But she..she knew Wally liked Amata..

" Your acting really weird Butch...just dont say anything. Her dad will kill.."

" Whatever..."

He cut him off. He didn't care as long as he wasn't looking at Nosebleed. As he walked away he felt confused. He walked down the hall towards there houses. He couldn't wait he had to know what was going on with her. He knew her Dad had been working today. He rang her room and waited. She answered the door with her vault suit zipped down and tyed around her waist. So he could really see how her bust had filled out in just her white tee.

" What do you want Butch to worn me off Wally again...if i didn't know any better I would think you was jealous."

She was practically purring at him as she leaned in closer as she talked. She was so short she had to tiptoe to get a little closer to his face and she was still almost a head shorter then him. Then it hit him like a brick to the face she was trying to make him jealous she didn't like him or Wally she was trying to make them fight to get back at him for all his bullying. well he be damn if she would get away with it.

" Talked to Wally guess he's going to date Amata not you. But a nerd is a nerd so he's out of the Tunnel Snakes for it, just thought I would let you know what your friend did to him. And I don't give one molerats ass about it."

Then he pushed her back away from his face. From then on it was back to picking and arguing. Never letting on how he liked her...


	4. Chapter 4

The Wasteland

Eva could hardly make it, the heat of the sun on her neck the heavy pull of the backpack and gun on her shoulders and Butch's jacket about to sweat her to death...

"So tired..."

She thought back to leaving the Vault and helping Butch's mom then him throwing his jacket at her as he shut and locked his door in her face without a word. Then returning to help Amata and how she saved her and her dad again, even after what he had done. Only to be told to get lost. Butch hardly even looked at her and didn't talk to her not even once. Not even when Amata told her to leave. Not that she gave him time to, or tryed to talk to him. She just started walking and didn't look back. She spent a few weeks in the Wastland and Megaton helping people when she could to clear her mind. Now she was almost back at Rivit City. She could see the boat now. She felt a soft nudge on her right hand and looked down to see Dogmeat looking at her. She could at least count herself lucky to have found such a loyal dog and friend.

"Iam ok Dogmeat, let's go."

She could not wait to plop down in a soft bed for the night. Then the next day she would sell all her junk she picked up along the way. Before heading to the Muddy Rudder to have her fill of ice cold Nuka Cola. And make herself forget about all of them.

The next day once she sold her stuff in the Marketplace she decided that Nuka Cola sounded pretty good.

She was making her way to the counter when there she saw him, and that green snake twisted in the shape of a S on his back. She thanked God she left hers in her backpack. How the hell did he get here anyway. He was leaning against the bar when she just now realised he was even better looking now, He had got even more muscular. Just then Dogmeat must have picked up on what she was staring at and started to growl at him. Butch whipped around looking at the dog...

"Somebody better put that mutt on a leash before I..."

Then he saw her and he just smiled.

Man oh man was she still a fox he thought when he saw her. She had filled out even more up top now and her hair was cut short to just dust her small shoulders. But those beautiful green eyes were still stunningly beautiful and the same as he remembered. And she was about a head shorter then him still. Then he remembered how she left the vault and he thought he would never see her again so he gave her his jacket, but she wasn't wearing it now. When she came back to help Amata she was wearing it, which was such a shock that she cared enough to keep it that he couldn't even talk to her. Then he realised he was staring at he looked away to the dog...

"Well hello Nosebleed, this your flea bag."

"Oh so you can still talk, thought you forgot considering the last time I saw you."

"Hey you didn't talk to me eather, just keep that nose of yours in the air."

She was about to tell him off when she feels a smack on her ass. She sees a look of pure anger on Butch's face.

Butch looked over her shoulder and seen that guy, drunk out of his mind again smacking her on the ass. Rage ran through him like when she touched Wally that time only worse this time. He moved before he even really thought about it and pushed her around behind him and grabbed the guy by the arm...

"What the hell are you doing Butch"

"Apologise, now you piece of shit...or I swear I'll break your arm off."

Just then the man pulled a knife from his belt and went straight for Butch's face while yelling and slurring. She had to grab Dogmeat around the neck to stop him from helping Butch kill the man...

" Don't worry I..I will pay the whore.. after Iam do..done killing you, yo don't own the whores in...in here."

Butch had caught his other hand as the knife just barely scratched him under the eye and down the cheek. Then she heard a horrifying snap and a more horrifying scream escape the man as he dropped the knife...

"You broke m..my arm yo..you son of a.."

Just then Harkness the boat security gard pulled the man off Butch...

"I thought I told you about fighting in here."

"He start..ed it, broke m..my arm for tapping this whore on th..the ass."

"That's no whore you drunk fool that's the Lone Wonderer, touch her again and I'll kill you myself."

Harkness stared leading him out the door when Butch stopped him..

" Wait he hasn't apologized yet."

Eva could only stand there dumb founded and in a bit of shock at the fact that Butch really gotten stronger out here. How long had he been out...

"S..s..sorry."

The man spat out as Harkness pushed him out the door.Then Butch turned and looked at her...

"You alright?"

By now blood had started to slowly run down his face and onto his lip and made her feel bad...

"Come on I have a room here on the boat, and that needs cleaned and maybe stiched."

Butch just followed behind her watching her take the stairs was wonderful, but he knew she thought she was still to good for him but maybe she would let him travel with her for a while. He sure could get used to the view...

"Here is my room come on in."

Butch moved over and sit down on the bed stretching his legs out in a moan. Dogmeat bounced in and jumped up by him...

"Hey there boy.. guess this thing is yours."

"Yes his name is dogmeat...want to tell me what that was about. Sounded like you fought with that guy before."

She thought please don't let it be over some whore they both were with, Wait why would she even care.Then she heard him answer...

" Yeah...The asshole thought it was fun to buy the whore at the Rudder then beat the crap out of her. She wouldn't press charges against him because he paid her...So one day I was down there and he slapped her in the bar and I taught him a lesson is all...Then he hated me said I was sleeping with her...but man she's so not the Butch Man's type...nasty being with all them men...Wait...his name is dogmeat?"

" That was the name on his tag when I found him?"

by then she had started collecting all her stuff she would need to clean his face...

"So why they all calling you the Lone Wonderer?"

"Oh that did a few things to help out the Wasteland and the guy on the radio..Three Dog.. he started calling me that and it stuck."

"Yeah heard that crazy guy a few times, talking bout ya.. so where's the Doc?"

she felt her heart clinch as she walked to him with her supplies...

"He's umm...dead.."

"Oh shit...Sorry...I..."

"It's ok... I said bye before he died...let's get you fixed...ok."

"Ok."

She walked up to him as he took off his jacket and placed it on his knee. Now she could see just how big his arms had gotten tight and beautifully tan. Then she realised she was stairing...

"Why do you still wear that stupid thing? must be a hundred fifty degrees in that."

"Because...It's Paul's..."

Shit now she felt bad Amata had told her that the roaches had got him...

"Shit...Sorry...I...Iam sorry..."

"It's ok... just wish I was a little better to him is all."

She moved in a little closer now and there it was that wonderful mix of smells that could only be described as Butch. She felt her heart skip and then she looked him in the eye while thinking about how her jacket had smelled just like that. Then she looked at his mouth as she licked her lips and thought how good he would taste if she would kiss him now. She slowly moved to wipe the blood off his face. The cut was not to deep, so she was just using antiseptic to clean it...

"Shit...Eva...that shit burns."

The sound of her name on his lips shocked her so much she dropped the antiseptic cloth in the floor and just staired at him. He never used her given name. And it sounded so good on his lips. She was just staring at him when his mouth started moving again...

" What is it..?"

What was wrong with her why was she just standing there looking at him like...like she wanted him...but she would never must be his imagination...

"Nothing...ummm..I'm done."

She studdered out as she moved away. You was supposed to get him back not like him...like him. Sure she always noticed his body but this was more than that. She wanted to kiss him, and more...

" You sure you're ok."

How could he act like that, like they we're old friends meeting up again. Like he hadn't treated her like a noone then given her his jacket and then wouldn't even talk to her when she went back to the vault. It was starting to piss her off, the whole thing...

" What do you mean am I ok... how can you act like you care after the way you treated me."

"What..how can you say that i just stuck up for you and got a knife to the fa..."

Before he could finish she cut him off...

"Why did you do that, you wouldn't have in the Vault?"

"I cant believe how ungrateful you are being."

She felt pure anger run throughout her, not sure if at him for trying to be her rescuer or for her liking it and maybe him to. She could not just forgive him, could she...

"Whatever get out."

"What, I..., well should of knew you would think you we're still to good to be around me."

"What..I never thought that..."

Now he was up and moving towards the door putting his jacket back on...

" Just forget it Iam going now."

Then she watched him walk out. What is wrong with you Eva she thought as she looked at Dogmeat now asleep on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivet City

Eva could not sleep that night, she thought only of Butch. Why was this happening. She always thought he was great looking but he was a jerk so she never really thought about being with him. Now he was changing into what felt like..not a jerk. Then she heard a nock on the door. Then Harkness's voice...

"Open up Security."

She went and opened the door. And there he stood with Butch handcuffed...

"He said he is here with you, and I remember seeing him with you at the bar."

"What happened?"

"He was trying to get drinks without caps and wouldn't leave the bar. When they refused him then he stole it. Hate to arrest him if he's with you though. After everything you've done for us."

"Yeah...he's with me."

Harkness uncuffed him and let him in. He just walked over to the bed a fell face down on the bed.

"That will be a 300 cap fine though..And just.. you..can't come back here..ok"

She pulled out the caps and handed them to him...

"Hate to do this to you after him breaking that assholes arm.. but the council won't let him stay."

"Thanks, Harkness, it's ok. I'll leave today."

Then she shut the door in his face and went over to him.

"What the hell Butch."

"Ohhh..uhhh..what, girly."

"Why the hell are you getting drunk."

He looked at her like she was the dumbest thing alive...

"YOU, and Iam not drunk just had the one beer I stole."

"ME"

"Yes, you...you are so...so..."

"So What?"

"Perfect...you know how hard it is to just talk to you...When you think your so high and mighty..."

All she could do was listen in shock, he was rambling now...

" You know why i picked on you all the time it was the only way to get you to pay attention to me, and you had everything..a dad that loved you..presents on your birthday..good grades..teachers pet..and I was jealous..I was..I needed you to fell bad like me..I..hated you for having everything I didn't. Everyone judged me by my mom...so if they wanted to see me as a delinquent, I gave them one.Then we got older and I realised I hated you more because you were so beautiful and you were never going to like me like I was starting to like you because that was how you were seeing me too. Then you walked out of the vault, and I thought I would never see you again...so I gave you my jacket. Then you came back that was a big shock..then even bigger than that..was the fact you were wearing my jacket I didn't know what to say..Then before I knew it you was gone again..."

She just stood there shocked. She couldn't say anything. He looked around the room and spotted Dogmeat, even he looked shocked. And when he dared to look at her. He jumped up and started wiping the back of his neck...

"Don't worry..I know you don't like me it's ok..I can go back to traveling alone."

She was liking him more and more. But he was such a jerk before she needed time..didn't she then he looked at her...

"It's ok..Iam tired of being alone..so you can travel with me and Dogmeat if you want. Cause Harkness told us not to come back..good thing I own a home in Megaton."

He just looked at her a little stunned for awhile...

"Ok"


	6. Chapter 6

Megaton

Eva turned to see if he was still behind her. He was right on her six, he sure could keep up. She had given him a weapon, a assault rifle. He was great with it, she found this out when they stumbled upon a raider scouting group. Butch managed to take out three of the five guys. He shot two with his rifle and the last one, who was wielding a bat, he took out with his switchblade. While she killed one with her shotgun, and Dogmeat caught the last one trying to run away.

" You doing ok..?"

She asked as she came up over the hill top and was now able to see Megaton in the distance. Dogmeat ran for the gate.

" Yeah.. the Butch Man can keep up, ain't nothing.."

He huffed out. She gave a small smile at that. At least he was a little winded. She was starting to think maybe he was getting better than her at this.

" There it is..Megaton."

"I know I've been there before.. by the way you live there right.. so you might know.. What's wrong with the guy in the saloon.."

" You mean Moriarty.. hes a dick."

She chuckled and he laughed a little too and rolled his eyes...

"No i know what's wrong with him.. I ment the guy behind the bar smart ass."

" You mean Gob.. well he's a ghoul."

" Nice guy but man he's one weird looking dude. Freaked me out."

"Then you can probably relate.."

Then she chuckled again as they entered Megaton past the robot out front..

" Very funny.. you just got jokes today don't ya."

She laughed.

" Where did the dog go?"

"He plays with the kids in town, they give him snacks. He'll come home later."

Once inside Butch just dropped all his stuff in the floor as he went to the couch backpack, gun, then his jacket. He was leaving a trail from the door to the couch. Then she heard his zipper...

" God.. Butch you just going to leave all that there..?"

"Yep.. to tired."

He replied as he pulled his vault suit down around his waist. Then pulled his sweaty white tee shirt off and dropped it on the couch. Oh for God in heaven his chest and abs were nothing but tan sweaty solid muscle. She couldn't do anything after dropping her stuff at the door she could only stand there and watch him. He seen her looking at him now...

"Like the VIEW...tiny."

Then he chuckled at her, then she looked him dead in the eye and said something that froze him. He expected her to lie or not to say anything not to say what he heard.

"Yeah...i do."

" What..."

" What have you been doing? Your so muscular now.."

He blushed so hard he felt his whole face go red...

" Good God, woman you can't say stuff like that to a man."

" Why.."

She said soft and breaty as she moved in real close and stood on her tiptoes to be closer to his face. She didn't even touch him and he could feel himself rising in his pants...

"Because..it..it... gives them ideas."

He was stuttering now there was no need to try and fight it anymore she liked him..she liked him alot. If she was really truthfully she always has...

" What kind of ideas?"

She asked as she put her hand up and ran it down his cheek then his neck and all the way down his chest and abs. His muscles jerked and his eyes floated shut. What the hell was she doing to him. Her hand was so small and soft on his body. He felt his muscles tighten as she went down his belly. Now his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He looked down at her and she was watching his facial expressions and smiling. Now he understood she was messing with him. Teasing him.., well he would teach her a lesson about doing that to a man. He grabbed her by the hip with one hand and wrapped the other hand in her hair and around the back of her neck so she couldn't escape. His mouth captured hers fast and hot, he kissed her hard and when she sighed in shock he moved his tongue in her mouth and tasted her for the first time, then he sucked on her lower lip and slightly bit it before pulling away from her...

"Now you can slap the shit out of me..but serves you right for teasing me."

"I wasn't teasing you..but I never expected you to just grab me and kiss me.. umm.. Do it again.."

He was shocked so much he almost couldn't talk. He was stuttering again. It was so cute.

"S..Stop..Eva..It's no..not funny."

He then tryed to back away from her and bumped the back of his legs on the coffee table making him lose his balance. Just then Eva grabbed his arm keeping him from falling. Then she ran her hand up his forearm to his bicep then around his neck to pull him down a little closer to her. When their lips were about to touch again he spoke...

" This isn't a joke, is it.. Look i really like you.. i already told you that.. please don't use that to get back at me."

"I'm not joking Butch.. I really do like you.. but it was hard to tell you that before, because of the way you treated me in the vault.. and I thought you might do it again.. Plus the fact Iam a little nervous that you have been with someone and I haven't."

"Thats understandable. I won't hurt you again. I.. wait.. what.. I've never been with anyone."

His face was red now and he was avoiding looking at her. Was he telling the truth...

"Well what about Susie, she was crazy about you."

"Yeah but I didn't like her.. And she was crazy about ever guy in the vault. She was sleeping with Paul and Freddie.. So not my type."

" Really.. then what is your type."

"Really.. you know.. You going to make me say it Tiny."

"Tell me.. please."

"You.."

Then she kissed him. Soft this time starting with his lower lip and then the upper. Then she slipped her tongue in his mouth like he had done to her. She loved the taste of the bubblegum he always chewed...

END

 _This is my first story so go easy on me. Hope you liked it. If i get reviews for more I might add what happens next_


	7. Chapter 7

Home

Eva pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips..

"wow...your kisses are so good"

Butch felt his face get red again and he chuckled.

Eva looked butch in the eye and then ran her hands up his sides and around his back and marvaled at the pure heat coming off his tan muscles.

" Your so big"

Butch chuckled agian

" Do you like it"

"Oh my...Yes. And your body is so...hot"

" Your making me hot..Tiny"

Butch moved his hands to her breast and slowly started to unzip her jumpsuit. He half expected her to stop him but she just let go of him and watched him unzip her suit to her waist. Then she took her arms out of her suit and pulled her tanktop off over her head and tossed it on the floor. Butch swallowed hard...Her breat were exposed to his hungry eyes now. He reached out one hand and cupped her full breast.. Eva moaned and arched her back into him.

Butch felt his cock twich and throb at the sound of her moan. He pulled back and bent and sucked her little pink nipple into his mouth. She grabbed a handfull of his hair and she closed her eyes and called out

"Oh...Butch."

Fuck that was all he could take he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs to her room. He kicked open her door and laied her out on the bed. Eva laughed softly at his urgency...

"Are you in a hurry.."

" Yes.."

Just then his eyes caught someting on the bed by her head. His jacket..

" Is that my jacket?"

Eva looked over where his eyes were and saw his jacket she had been sleeping with on the bed.

"ummm...yes"

"You keep it?"

"Yes"

"You sleep with it?"

Eva felt her face get red.

"It keeps me warm..."

"Is that all.."

"Ok fine it smells like you and i like to curl up with it."

"Oh..that...thats so hot. It makes me want you more to know you wanted me even then."

Butch pulled his suit and boxers down in one pull realising his cock to her gaze. Eva gasped..

"Oh my its...its so.."

"Yeah"

"It's just...so big."

Butch laughed now and walked slowly over to her and pulled her suit off the same as he did his. She was nacked before him now. She felt weird with the way he was looking at her like he was starving and she was a Mirelurk Cake

"Your so beautiful...Eva.."

He pushed her legs open with his hands and moved on the bed between her legs. He started kissing her slow and soft then he kissed her neck and collerbone as he positioned himself to enter her. Eva felt his cock pressing aginst her core and she moaned and shuttered at the pure extasy of it. Eva spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist and arched her back as he pushed himself fully into her. she cryed out.

" Eva..are you alright. I didnt hurt you did I..Should i pull out."

" No not just yet...just give me a minute to adjust to your size.."

"Are you sure.."

"Yes iam ok now...oh if feels good how much you fill me.."

" Your so hot inside...I...I..forgive me I have to move now."

Butch stared withdrawing from her slowly and then pused back into her. Over and over again.

"oh...oh..yes..dont stop..oh..Butch."

He keep his pace up until then. when she called his name he came undone he moved up on his knees lifted her by the waist up to him and pounded into her as hard as he could.. Eva screamed out.

"oh..oh..oh yes..harder Butch...harder.."

Eva felt like she was going to die as she felt her climax coming never was it this good by herself and she called out his name

"Butch...iam cumming..oh yes make me cum."

And with one last plundge he could take no more the way she called out his name milked him dry. He came in her as she was cumming with him. His vission went and for the first time he moaned so lound it was more of a shout as he filled her.

His body relaxed and he rolled on the bed beside her..

"Eva...I..I love you."

"I love you too.. Butch."

The End


End file.
